London Buses route N91
London Buses route N91 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Trafalgar Square and Cockfosters, it is operated by Metroline. History Route N91 was renumbered from 291 in 1960 to allow for the greater need of numbers for day routes. It ran between Liverpool Street and Willesden Garage via Bank, St. Paul’s, Ludgate Circus, Fleet Street, Strand, Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus, Oxford Circus, Marble Arch, Edgware Road, Harrow Road and Harlesden. It was subsequently rerouted to serve Paddington station, and the route now forms part of today’s route 6 which runs 24 hours. The present route N91 is the night service for route 91 between Trafalgar Square and Crouch End, and the Piccadilly line between Holborn and Cockfosters, albeit not serving Holloway Road, Arsenal, Finsbury Park, and Manor House stations. Passengers can then continue their journey using night routes N97 to Hammersmith and N9 to Heathrow Airport Central. There is currently no night service for the Uxbridge branch. The present route N91 commenced operating on 25 February 1994 between Trafalgar Square and Hornsey Rise via Aldwych - Kingsway - Holborn - Euston - Kings Cross - Caledonian Road - Nags Head - Seven Sisters Rad - Hornsey Road. The route was initially operated by London Northern from their Holloway (HT) garage using a MCW Metrobus. On 23 June 1995, the route was rerouted between Trafalgar Square and Holborn via Piccadilly Circus instead of Aldwych and was extended from Hornsey Rise to Potters Bar - replacing withdrawn Route N21. The allocation was transferred to Potters Bar (PB) garage at the same time. On 26 October 1994, the route was included in the sale of London Northern to MTL London. On 31 January 1997, the route passed to Capital Citibus operating from their Northumberland Park (NP) garage with Alexander RH bodied Volvo Olympians introduced and was withdrawn between Cockfosters and Potters Bar. On 16 May 1997, the route was rerouted between Trafalgar Square and Cambridge Circus direct via Charing Cross Road instead of Piccadilly Circus. On 8 July 1998, the route was included in the sale of Capital Citybus to First Capital. On 28 April 2000, the route was rerouted between Trafalgar Squre and Holborn via Strand - Aldwych and Kingsway instead of Charing Cross Road. On 2 February 2002, the route was retained by First London and was converted to low floor operation using brand new Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 6 February 2009, the route was passed to Metroline operating from their Holloway (HT) and Potter Bar (PB) garages with Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. In 2012, brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs were introduced alongside the existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 6 February 2016, the route was retained by Metroline. In 2018, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 6 April 2019, the route was converted to a full Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH operation. Current Route Route N91 operates via these primary locations: *Trafalgar Square *Charing Cross Station *Aldwych for Covent Garden Station *Holborn Station *Russell Square Station *Euston Station Bus Station *St Pancras Station *King's Cross Station *Caledonian Road Station *Holloway *Hornsey Rise *Crouch End Broadway *Turnpike Lane Station *Wood Green Station *Bounds Green Station *New Southgate Station *Arnos Grove Station *Southgate Station *Oakwood Station *Cockfosters Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) N091, London Buses routes N091, Night Routes in London